


Flardull Smorboll.

by darlingjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Incubus!Jongin, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjongin/pseuds/darlingjongin
Summary: Whilst trying to set up the new closet he bought from Ikea, Kyungsoo attempts to pronounce its name and accidentally summons a demon.





	Flardull Smorboll.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in an attempt to try and get out of a writer's block, so it's a short drabble (ish) of pure weirdness and I don't really think I have much of a plot but it was worth uploading I guess. (Probably not, but enjoy anyway)

 

_Flardull Smorboll._

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo probably shouldn’t have attempted to try and assemble all of this by himself. He should’ve called Chanyeol or Junmyeon, at least someone who knows how to differentiate a screw and a nail. He probably should’ve just ordered a ready built one and got it delivered to him.

But this is his first time doing something by himself, buying his own apartment, ordering his own furniture and even picking a colour for his bedroom walls, his last stop in becoming a real adult is to finally buy the wardrobe that he needed for his room, a small one which can fit in his one-bedroom apartment.

He looks over the manual again, not bothering to read the directions but following the pictures instead, trying to look for a similar looking screw which was drawn on the piece of paper in his hands.

‘God, I hate this’, he whines to himself, looking over the pieces of wood, packets of nails and screws along with hinges. If only he had someone with him now.

Without giving up, he shrugs off the pessimist in him, looking back to the manual and trying to follow the pictures one more time, gripping tightly the hammer he stole from his dad’s shed, beginning to assemble the sides of the closet, choosing the closest looking nail that fitted the picture.

After an hour of gruelling, hammering, looking back at the manual, seeking out the pieces and losing some of the screws which had rolled under his sofa, he had given up halfway through, the closet still without its doors and hinges.

Kyungsoo decided he needed a break, wiping the sweat which had slowly build up from the time-consuming activity, strolling in the kitchen with his sweats and oversized shirt on, pouring himself a cold drink and gulping it in one go.

He had missed the banter of his college roommates once in a while, the silence filling up when he realises that Chanyeol and Junmyeon are no longer here making fun out of him and each other, but it’s okay, Kyungsoo has always been independent ever since he was young and this is probably just him being anxious over such a big move despite the fact that he officially moved in last week.

He contemplated whether to call at least Chanyeol over, just to fill the void and time, but the boy was probably too busy with his new boyfriend to be answering his calls and the new well enough never to disturb Chanyeol during those times anyway.

Kyungsoo gives out a sigh before walking back into his small living room, messy from the opened box and bubble wrap everywhere, not bothering to clear the mess since he was too focused on building his stupid closet. He picks up the useless manual, peering over the words one more time, looking at the top to see the Swedish – and in his case – an unpronounceable name of the furniture he purchased.

‘What the fuck does this even say…’, he whispers to himself, squinting his eyes to see better, ‘Fla– Flu? Flau… Flardfall? Flardfull Smorb– Smorbough?’, he attempts to read the bold writing, looking like an idiot as he says it numerous times, but it never sounds right.

_‘Flardull Smorboll?’_

A puff of black smoke catches him off guard, making him fall to the fall, his hands letting go of the manual, coughing out as he breathes in whatever black smoke was in front of him.

Had he started a fire? What just happened?

He opens his eyes once he finally took a breath of air, looking around to see the smoke disappearing as if it hasn’t happened. He looks around the room, trying to see where the fire is and what must’ve caused it but before he can draw to a realistic conclusion, it seems like reality is pushed away from him.

‘What the fuck?!’, he screams the moment he makes eye contact with a random stranger who is now inside his apartment, ‘Who the fuck are you?!’, he screeches, grabbing the nearest thing his hand could reach, which was the hammer he had placed on the coffee table.

‘Woah, not the usual welcoming I always get’, the intruder replies, looking at him up and down before staring around the house, observing his surroundings whilst he fixes the cuff on his sleeves, a silver cufflink, its ends sculpted like a snake.

‘Who the hell are you?!’, Kyungsoo asks again, not having the patience to entertain the stranger any longer, ‘I’m gonna call the police if you don’t leave my house!’

‘Honey, your threats are futile to me’, his voice, low and relaxed, deep in grovel spoke to Kyungsoo, a playful smirk playing on his lips, ‘Matter of fact, you invited me here’

‘ _What? Invited?_ Since when did I ask a stranger to come inside my house?’

‘How did you think I got here?’, the intruder continues to stride across the apartment with elegance, his perfectly fitted dark suit hanging off him regally, his hair messy and pitch black.

_That was a good question._

_How did he get in here?_

‘Did you throw the smoke as a distraction to get in here? Through the window? Did you climb here?’, Kyungsoo was asking mountains of questions, but it all seems unanswered, the intruder stopping his gaze and looking down at his half-finished closet.

‘Oh honey, are you an artist?’, the voice speaks out in a questioning tone, ‘Because if you are, then I’ll have to advise you to give up now’

‘What?’, Kyungsoo couldn’t get a grip of himself. He didn’t know why he hasn’t called the police yet, ‘Can you please get out? Now, preferably’

‘I’m sorry, but I can’t do that’

‘Why not? Are you going to rob me?’

‘What? No, you summoned me, therefore I cannot leave until you are satisfied’

‘Excuse me?’, Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion, seeing his soft tan skin reaching out to touch him. He flinches at the cold touch, trying to pry away, but there was this surging energy inside him which freezes him still, glues his feet to the floor.

‘You’re a cute little one’, he smirks again, stepping closer, peering in Kyungsoo’s eyes, ‘I wonder why you called me’

‘I didn’t call you… I didn’t…’

‘You did. You don’t actually think I’m human, right?’

‘Human… Human?’, Kyungsoo’s head is spinning, he looks up to the man’s eyes and sees that it was not a normal shade of colour, but a piercing red that shines through. Kyungsoo can only imagine how frightening it must be to stare at those orbs in the dark.

‘What are you?’

His whispers make the latter excited, lavished in the new emotion the human was making.

Kyungsoo has finally pieced together that whoever this intruder was. He was no human.

‘I’m a demon honey’

‘De– Demon?’, Kyungsoo’s hands are shaking, the hammer he was holding dropped to the floor with a loud thud, his feet finally making a move, one small step back at a time, quivering in fear.

‘Yes, that’s right. A demon, but I’m not a big fan of my demon name, so just call me Jongin’

‘Jong– Jongin?’

‘You stutter a lot for someone who can summon a demon’, the demonic intruder who has now greeted himself as Jongin continues to walk around Kyungsoo, eyeing him up and down, observing every curve and shape of his body, drinking him up all in one go, ‘But I suppose I might have fun with you’

‘Oh god, you’re going to kill me aren’t you…’, Kyungsoo whines, feeling himself let go as he draws every bad case scenario he can imagine, letting out a high-pitched cry when he sees black ashen wings showing themselves behind Jongin the demon’s back, burnt at the sides and pitch black, just like his hair.

Jongin heaves out a sigh the moment he realises that the human was still frightened – in fact – even more so now. Did he not know what he was signing up for?

‘You do know who I am, right?’, he asks this time the smirk leaving his face, a serious tone in his voice.

‘You just said you’re a demon…’

‘Yes, but do you know what _kind_ of demon?’

‘You guys have kinds?’

‘Oh, for fuck’s sake’, Jongin rolls his eyes after having confirmed that this boy had probably just accidentally summoned him, ‘This has never happened to me before’, he mutters of himself, heaving a sigh of frustration as he rests his hands on his hips, looking down on the floor and tapping his shoes impatiently, ‘Fuck, Sehun isn’t going to give me the time of day if he finds out about this…’

Jongin the demon continues to mutter to himself, allowing Kyungsoo time to slowly run out of the living room and through the corridor, grabbing his keys and about to run straight out of the house and back to his parents’ house where he’ll stay for the rest of his life. Fuck being an adult anyway.

‘And where do you think you’re going?’, Jongin’s voice demands, Kyungsoo feeling a cold hand grip on his wrist, pulling him back to where they came from.

‘How did you do that?!’, Kyungsoo screams, looking around to see them inside the living room again, ‘I was just by the door!’

‘Right, it seems like you have no idea what’s going’, Jongin mumbles to himself, ruffling his hair and wiping it back, ‘Sit down and let me explain’, he orders, pushing Kyungsoo on the sofa, standing right in front of him, ‘I’m a demon, have you got that part in your head?’

‘Please don’t kill me’

‘Well, I guess you do’, Jongin sighs, rolling his eyes, ‘Calm down, I’m not that kind of demon… I’m an incubus’

‘Huh?’, Kyungsoo is still shaking, still quivering, but Jongin’s calm and unthreatening stare begins to relax him enough to at least pay attention to whatever he’s saying, ‘A what?’

‘Incubus’, Jongin repeats himself, folding his arms across his chest, ‘You know… A sex demon’

Kyungsoo chokes on his own saliva once Jongin dumbed it down for him, his eyes widening in shock when he looks back up. This, in turn, earns a chuckle from the demon.

‘Anyway, for some weird reason, I don’t know how, but you summoned me here, which means I’m not leaving until _you’re_ satisfied, which means I cannot kill you’

The last three words seem to relax Kyungsoo, heaving a sigh of relief, his chest rising and falling now that he can finally breathe again.

‘You can’t kill me?’

‘Nope, it’s part of the stupid contract’, Jongin explains, ‘Now, shall we get started?’

‘Wait, wait, wait, get started on what? What are you supposed to do so you can go away?’, Kyungsoo asks once Jongin starts moving around again, his wings disappearing from his back into smokes.

‘I’m an incubus, what do you think I’m here for?’, Jongin responds sarcastically, sliding his hands inside his pockets and waiting for Kyungsoo to get a move on.

‘Wait… You want… To have _sex_ with me?’, Kyungsoo whispers the word, not feeling comfortable with saying it aloud yet despite living with someone who brings home boys and girls every night in their dorms, but Kyungsoo himself – call him a prude – had not seen the same action as his roommate, his innocence still intact.

‘That’s something that tends to happen whenever I’m around’, Jongin tilts his head, ‘If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re still a virgin by the sound of your awkward behaviour’, Jongin laughs, yet Kyungsoo is not joining in, looking down at his hands and trying hard not to attract the demon to notice his uncomfortable posture.

But Jongin is not dumb. He noticed it right away.

‘No way… Are you actually?’

‘I’m only twenty-one!’, Kyungsoo defends himself when he looks up to see Jongin smiling at him, ‘I’m not a weirdo’

‘I hit jackpot’, Jongin whispers, smiling in celebration as he looks down at the innocent human sitting in front of him, ‘Tell me something, human’, he looks over at the boy’s red-faced expression, ‘Have you ever masturbated?’

If Kyungsoo wasn’t embarrassed then, he’s embarrassed now, his cheeks turning even redder. He didn’t have to answer the question and he refused too. He couldn’t admit – even to a demon – that he’s also never masturbated since he never found the pleasure in watching porn and using his hands.

‘Shit, you haven’t’, Jongin is now entertained and delighted at the sight of the first pure human he’d encountered in centuries. Most humans who summoned him are just sex addicts with disgusting fetishes, ‘Oh, I really did hit big’, Jongin bends down, trying to make eye contact with Kyungsoo, ‘Hey, hey human’, Jongin reaches his hand out, gripping Kyungsoo’s chin and tugging it up, both their eyes reconnecting, Kyungsoo shivering at the sight of Jongin’s bright red eyes.

_‘Do you want me to satisfy you?’_

The cold touch along with the shivering deep voice made Kyungsoo weak and quivering, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s calm yet intimidating red ones. Kyungsoo didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. At first, he was terrified of this demon, but now his very question is sending his imagination flying through different scenarios which got him red and flustered. He needed a distraction. He needed something to get this new feeling to go away.

‘Can you help me build my closet first?’, Kyungsoo spurts out after he sees the half-finished closet by the side of his eyes.

‘What?’, Jongin furrowed his brows in confusion, turning back to look at whatever Kyungsoo was looking at, ‘You want me to help you finish that?’, he points at the thing, tilting his head in confusion. His seductions usually work for anyone he touches, so it was more than confusing to the incubus to find the pure human ignoring his advances.

‘I did summon you, so… Aren’t you supposed to do whatever I want?’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Screw it’

‘I have’

‘No, screw it with the other screw’

‘Why didn’t you give me the other screw?’, Jongin whines, looking down as he tries to screw the hinges of the door together, but the screw is a little too big for it.

‘You were the one who grabbed a random screw’

‘I didn’t know there’s supposed to be a particular screw for each fucking hinge!’

‘Language!’

‘I’m a fucking demon!’, Jongin shouts back, throwing the screw away and reaching his hand out for Kyungsoo to pass him another one, ‘I can say whatever the fuck I want!’

‘Ergh’

In less than three hours, Jongin and Kyungsoo’s relationship has gone from terrifying to awkward to pure hatred as they continue to argue with each other, both struggling to build the closet since Kyungsoo is useless and Jongin has never had to build one before in the centuries he’s been roaming around the earth.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this’, Jongin mutters to himself, seeing Kyungsoo in his oversized shirt and sweatpants, seeing no curves and the luscious shape of the human body Jongin usually craves for, but this human is a pure virgin which means he’s going to be delicious and he hasn’t tasted a virgin in a long time, so if he has to build a fucking wardrobe to get what he wants, then so be it.

‘Are you finished?’, Kyungsoo looks over Jongin’s shoulders, breathing down his neck, watching as the demon screws the last nail to the last hinges, testing it by swaying the door back and forth, trying to see its strength.

‘It looks fine to me’, Jongin nods, celebrating his achievement to build whatever this human contraption is, ‘Now can we fuck?’

‘Excuse me?’, Kyungsoo steps back at the sudden question, ‘We have to move this to my room first and-’

Kyungsoo sees Jongin disappear right in front of him along with the newly built closet, seeing the similar black smokes he found when he first saw Jongin’s form, his head turning to the direction where his room is, his footsteps rushing towards the swinging door to confirm Jongin inside his room, the closet placed at the centre.

‘Now?’

‘No, you have to set it on the side, there’s more room there’, Kyungsoo whines, using Jongin’s powers to his advantage. He ignored Jongin’s whining, letting the demon teleport to the other side, placing the furniture by the corner of his room perfectly, his room now looking complete, his double bed placed in the middle with newly pressed sheets along with the new bedside desks placed beside them, ‘Add a few fairy lights and my room will be complete’, Kyungsoo claps his hands together, looking around to find the interior of his new room a success.

‘Great, I’m sure you can do that yourself’, Jongin breathes out, ‘Now, come here human’, Jongin teleports right in front of Kyungsoo, gripping his hand between the human’s sides, his lips leaning to press against Kyungsoo’s.

‘Wait, wait, wait’, Kyungsoo stops once more, Jongin breathing in a frustrating breath as Kyungsoo stops his lips from tasting the human with his finger blocking it, ‘I don’t want to have sex with you’

‘Well, you can’t rid of me then’, Jongin points out, his hands still tightly holding Kyungsoo’s sides, entrapping him towards him, emitting his seductive aura which usually does the trick and he sees it in Kyungsoo’s flashing eyes and shaking hands.

‘But… I… I’ve never…’

‘Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you’, Jongin sighs, pushing away Kyungsoo’s fingers and leaning down once more, his lips attaching itself onto Kyungsoo’s, his slow movements reeling the human in, allowing him to let go and submit to Jongin.

His caresses against the human’s side drove Kyungsoo insane, the demon’s cold fingers sliding up and down, over and under his shirt, until he felt his fingertips grazing his skin, making him shiver. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, feeling himself let go, Jongin’s lips travelling down his lips, decorating his jaws and gliding down his neck, sucking and kissing, leaving soft trails of bruises along the way, his lips parting as he lavishes on the skin of a pure virgin, hearing Kyungsoo’s rampaging heartbeat which drove him mad.

Virgins are so delightfully tasty.

‘Please… Jongin… I don’t…’, Kyungsoo’s sentences are broken up between gasps and whines, biting his bottom lip to suppress the growing moans hidden at the back of his throat, with every tug and pull of his skin from Jongin’s teeth, the closer he gets from losing his mind and self-control.

‘C’mon honey’, Jongin sighs on his collarbone, his cold breath sending shivers down his spine, ‘I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I finish you, okay?’, he comforts the nervous human, kissing his jawline before going back to his lips, Kyungsoo allowing Jongin’s tongue explore inside, the kiss intensifying with every touch Jongin makes, along with his body, stroking his cheeks, gripping his neck, the actions were endless.

‘Kyungsoo…’

‘Huh?’

‘My name’s Kyungsoo’, he whispers once Jongin breaks the kiss, the demon’s cold forehead touching his burning one, his eyes looking at the bright red one which still terrified him.

‘You want me to know your name?’, Jongin seems taken aback when the human gives him his name so nonchalantly, having to be reminded yet again that Kyungsoo does not know how this whole idea works, ‘You may regret that one day’, he whispers, but he explained himself no further, dragging the both of them to bed, pushing Kyungsoo first so that his back is leaning, his eyes seeing the tiny human, innocent and _oh so_ vulnerable.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what Jongin was mumbling about to himself, he was too busy fighting his last bit of conscience as he slowly yet surely gave in to Jongin’s touches, submitting to his hands which worshipped his body.

His last bit of common sense was telling him to push Jongin off, to get off the bed and run away as fast as he can, yet every shred of his clothing, starting from his shirt to which Jongin’s fingers gently slides it up and off him, he loses the internal argument with himself more.

‘Jongin… _Ah’,_ with his upper body exposed, Jongin wasted no time in exploring the human’s body, his tongue decorating every corner and every flesh his lips can kiss, the edges of his teeth grazing across the porcelain skin. And to think this body in untouched and untainted made him want to drive his tongue deeper, kissing the soft nub of Kyungsoo’s nipple which the latter elicited the sweetest of moans.

Everything is laid out for him to devour. All for himself.

He thanked Kyungsoo for accidentally summoning him. God, he’s missed this, the thrill of seeing someone deflower right in front of him, to see them squirming from the feeling of their first touches, their first kisses, their first desire and wanton moans.

When Jongin took a closer look over Kyungsoo, the human didn’t look bad himself. His oversized shirt covered most of what Jongin craved in a human, clear beautiful skin, smooth and soft. His hands slide down Kyungsoo’s broad hips, dragging down his sweatpants, his boxers easily sliding down along with it.

 _‘Jongin’,_ he hears the human moaning his name, the touch of cold air which hits his hardening cock giving him an instant feeling of pleasure, something he hadn’t experienced often before.

‘Don’t worry honey’, Jongin whispers, leaning down, his face kissing lower and lower, ‘Like I said, I’m here to satisfy you’

Jongin’s words didn’t help to calm down Kyungsoo’s racing mind, his eyes lowering as he sees Jongin’s hands massaging his thighs, the slow simulation of his lower region making him feel like bucking his hips, asking to Jongin to just touch him there, yet his soft prayers are quickly answered, Jongin’s hand stroking his cock ever so slowly, up and down, without rhythm, his eyes looking up to see Kyungsoo’s expression over feeling someone’s hands down there.

Jongin couldn’t deny, the face the human was making was quite divine, his head leaning back, eyes closed, and jaws clenched.

‘You doing okay?’, Jongin teased, squeezing his hands tighter at the tip before sliding down, finally falling into a rhythm. He sees Kyungsoo’s eyes still closed shut, using this advantage to lean down, parting his lips and sucking on the tip, feeling Kyungsoo’s muscles tighten. Every reaction is frantic, just as he had suspected, Kyungsoo’s arms flailing, gripping at the sheets – at anything really – to try and suppress his eagerness to scream in pleasure. Jongin on the other hand, revelled in his utmost control over the human, relishing in the taste of his precum which lands on his tongue, sliding his mouth down and engulfing him in one go. Jongin knows how to give a good blowjob, he didn’t need to breathe, so when he bobs down, he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat and he continues to go down.

 _‘Fuck’,_ now it was Kyungsoo who was swearing, feeling Jongin’s throat tightening around him, the fast pace of the demon bobbing his head up and down, coating his cock with his saliva, a rhythmic pattern being engaged by the two as Kyungsoo joins in, bucking his hips to join Jongin’s movement, the unbelievable sensation of Jongin’s mouth smothering him.

He felt himself draw to a close, feeling himself slowly let go in every sense of the word, his hand reaching down to grip on Jongin’s black hair.

‘Jongin… _Ah…_ Please, I don’t think… I’m ganna-’

_Frantic._

Jongin has never encountered such a frantic virgin, his hands gripping tightly on his hair, if he felt the pain he probably would’ve hissed, but he continued nonetheless, letting Kyungsoo come inside his mouth, feeling the taste of him, sweet yet savoury.

He feels his energy enlighten, his skin begins to glow, and the cold touches of his skin slowly turned warmer. This is why Jongin misses the taste of a virgin.

He looks up, swallowing Kyungsoo’s cum, his eyes still bright red, glancing at the mess he’s made, Kyungsoo’s lips swollen and red from all the biting, the small bruises which ran along his neck and collarbone.

‘Want more?’, he whispers, feeling his own temper running down his lower region, yet he still couldn’t devour Kyungsoo fully, not when he’s so delicate and vulnerable. He needed to take good care of him to be able to taste the sweet delicacy again.

Kyungsoo’s breathing his heavy, his eyes staring up at the ceiling once he realised that he was fully naked and in front of a fully clothed and suited demon. He closes his eyes and covers his face with both his arms, his senses finally kicking in.

_What the fuck has he done?_

‘Honey?’, Jongin whispers, crawling back to face Kyungsoo, his arms entrapping Kyungsoo between him, ‘You wanna take a break?’

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, but Jongin sees his beat red cheeks and he can only conclude that the boy has gotten shy.

‘Alright honey, we’ll take a break’, Jongin whispers, leaning down so his nose touches Kyungsoo’s arms, gliding up and down, his skin no longer the ice-cold touch Kyungsoo once felt no longer than five minutes ago. His warmer skin is much more comforting, so Kyungsoo sighs at the contact, opening his eyes to finally be reunited with Jongin’s red ones.

‘I can’t believe I’m the only one naked here’, is the first thing Kyungsoo says after receiving a blowjob for the first time ever, Jongin laughing at his innocent and pouting face.

‘If that’s what you’re shy about, then you could’ve just asked’, Jongin chuckles, sitting up so that he’s straddling Kyungsoo, quickly taking off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt.

Now that the action is right in front of him to see, Kyungsoo is curious over how a demon’s body looks like. Jongin does not look like the demons he’d seen depicted in classical art and literature nor in everyday modern settings. He looks human, has the shape of a basic human anatomy. Of course, there are things which sets him apart, first his piercingly red eyes which pretty much glows in the dark, and…

‘Where are your wings?’, Kyungsoo asks, Jongin lifting himself up as he slides down his trousers and boxers, looking down at Kyungsoo.

‘I have the power to retract them whenever I want’

‘Why?’

‘It’s an inconvenience from time to time’, Jongin shrugs, looking back to see a much more relaxed Kyungsoo laying in bed, watching him. He can feel the human’s eyes scanning every bit of his body and he couldn’t lie to himself, he loved every second of it, ‘You wouldn’t want my wings distracting you, now would you?’

Kyungsoo blushed at the thought of doing _it_ with a stranger – a fucking demon. He should probably draw the line right here, now that he’s sane and grounded enough to think.

‘Look, about that’, Kyungsoo gets up, sitting on the bed and looking at Jongin, ‘I really don’t want to have sex…’

‘Really? Even after all the fun I gave you?’, Jongin tilts his head, sitting in front of Kyungsoo.

‘I don’t think it’s right for me to do it with someone I don’t…’

‘Love?’

‘Yeah’

‘Oh, so you’re a virgin _and_ a romantic’, Jongin chuckles, ‘There’s not a lot of you left around here’

‘Which is probably why I should just save myself… You know… For the right time’

‘Honey think of it this way… I’m a demon and in the grand scheme of things… I don’t count’, Jongin points out, ‘I’m not human so _technically_ I can just be your practice, eh? How about that?’

‘Practice?’

‘You know, to get you prepared when the real deal comes, you know?’, Jongin continues to explain to Kyungsoo, his mind light and energy full which makes him turn into a giddy and excited mess, smiling and moving about.

‘Practice? I don’t know… I don’t think I’ll be needing that much practice’

‘Oh really? Then do you know how to use this?’, Jongin pulls out a bottle of lube out of nowhere, the black smoke emitting from his fingertips.

‘That’s lube, I’m not stupid’, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and yes, he may be a virgin, but he wasn’t dumb. He had a roommate with stashes of lube hidden around his room, he’d seen them before.

‘So, you know how to use it?’

‘Uh, duh’

‘Well then, show me’

‘What?’, Kyungsoo is left off guard at Jongin’s blunt request, ‘You want me to do what?’

‘Show me. If you know how to use it on yourself, then I’ll consider you ready enough without my help and I’ll be on my way’, Jongin announces, throwing the lube at Kyungsoo, the human clumsily catching it.

‘I don’t… Want to…’

‘C’mon human, have a bit of fun’, Jongin smirks, leaning on his hands as he waits for Kyungsoo to get started.

‘My name is Kyungsoo’

‘And you need to start showing me how to use that if you want me to leave’, Jongin ignores him, his teasing glare continuing to make Kyungsoo feel some kind of way.

‘Fine’, Kyungsoo huffs in annoyance, twisting the lube open, ‘And when I'm finished, I better not see your face here again’

‘Okay, fine by me’, Jongin raises a brow, waiting patiently for Kyungsoo, sitting on the bed cross-legged and naked.

Kyungsoo had no fucking idea what he’s doing. He just squeezes the lube on his hands and starts smothering it with thick portions, hearing Chanyeol mutter something about the more the better during breakfast once. He didn’t know what else to do, but he didn’t want to look at Jongin and ask him for help, that’ll defeat the purpose of why he’s laying down his dignity in front of a demon.

And to think a few hours ago he was just innocently trying to set up his new closet.

‘Go on’, Jongin urges, watching with curious eyes as Kyungsoo gets on his knees, ‘Why don’t you turn around for me?’

‘And show you my ass? I don’t think so’

‘How can I judge when I don’t know what I’m seeing?’, Jongin points out, chuckling when Kyungsoo gives him a glare, but the human turns around anyway, his back facing Jongin as he leans on his knees and arches his back, not leaving much to the imagination for Jongin.

Kyungsoo has never touched himself down there. He didn’t know if it was going to hurt. All these unknowing made him slightly nervous, his coated fingers hovering just above his rim, too nervous to move it further down.

‘If you need any help, just ask me honey’, he hears Jongin whispering behind him, but he tried to not let it phase him, his fingers massaging the rim before he closes his eyes and inserts the first finger slowly.

‘Ah fuck’, he whines, feeling the uncomfortable feeling of intrusion, not really finding any pleasure in this at all, but he tries not to whine too much since he didn’t want Jongin to see him.

‘C’mon here honey’, Jongin finally intrudes when he sees nothing happening, Kyungsoo not even moving his hands, ‘I’m gonna guide you slowly, okay?’, he whispers, Kyungsoo about to protest, but Jongin’s hands were already resting on his, gripping his hand into submission. He feels his finger slowly sliding out of him due to Jongin’s control, before sliding back in. It had pained Kyungsoo at first, the slow sliding of his finger going in and out, yet as Jongin’s pace over his fingers quickens, the pain slowly starts to disappear, ‘Slide another one in honey’, he orders, guiding the second finger inside, Kyungsoo feeling a discomfort in the stretch, yet it was quickly dismissed when he feels something slowly building up, a bundle of pleasure which had him rolling his eyes back and parting his lips to moan.

‘That’s it, honey, there you go’, Jongin’s whispers of encouragement which kissed the back of his thighs didn’t help, Kyungsoo feeling himself harden once again as his fingers slide in and out of him.

 _‘Fuck’,_ he moans out, whining at the growing feeling, his cock now fully hard again within a matter of minutes. He didn’t even know he was sensitive down there, but with just a few strokes. He felt his fingers being pulled out and something wet gliding up his skin, his head jolting back to see Jongin much closer to him, feeling the demon’s tongue against his skin.

‘Fuck’, he whines, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on his pillows, allowing Jongin’s tongue to slide in and out of him, without so much of a warning, mercilessly sending Kyungsoo to sky high, his mouth not cooperating with his brain since he allows his moans to escape through his lips, whining out the demon’s name in continuous pleasure.

Kyungsoo’s hard again, his hand wrapping around his untouched hands as he begins to set a rhythm which matches Jongin’s tongue, stroking up and down in a slow yet rhythmic pattern.

‘Fuck- Fucking hell Jongin’, Kyungsoo bangs his head against his pillows when he feels a sudden movement, making his body spin, his back against the mattress, Jongin on all fours, hovering above him, his eyes a piercing red, tinted glow of gold inside his iris which glows even more whenever his lips touch Kyungsoo’s skin.

‘God, you’re so fucking delicious’, Jongin whispers, feeling his skin saturate with something fresh and pure. He felt cleanse with Kyungsoo’s scent. He aligns his cock, his tip pressing into Kyungsoo, resulting in a trail of mewls coming from Kyungsoo’s lips, swollen and blushing pink due to the latter’s previous abuse on his lips when Jongin was giving him a blowjob. He wanted to keep his eyes open, to see Jongin’s eyes glowing red and golden, but with every hit at the hilt, Jongin’s thrusts deep and grovelling to his core, his skin sweating, his hands gripping on the sheets of his single bed.

Rhythmic creaking along with the slamming of the bed frame against the hollow walls mixed well with the frantic whines from Kyungsoo, Jongin’s tongue tracing on Kyungsoo’s collarbone, travelling up towards the junction from his neck and throat, his teeth sinking into the pale skin.

It didn’t take any longer for Kyungsoo to gain some confidence – or desperation – Kyungsoo had stopped caring, moving back and forth, in time with Jongin’s frantic thrust as he brings his hands down, wanking himself off to the sight of the demon, his smirk playing so arrogantly on his lips yet Kyungsoo found it too alluring to hate.

‘You wanna ride me?’, Jongin whispers, his warm breath sending drills of electric pleasure running down his spine.

And so with a few movements, Jongin is watching the human riding his cock, his back leaning on the headboard whilst his hands massage Kyungsoo’s waistline, fingers stroking the human to go further, guiding him to sink deeper on his cock.

‘Mhhm, fuck’, Kyungsoo once again bites his lip, a hint of red and the smell of something metal making Jongin go crazy.

‘Oh darling, you’re doing a pretty good job at it’, Jongin chuckles, indulged with the way Kyungsoo’s virgin ass tighten around his cock, ‘Keep going darling’

‘ _Jongin’_

The demon had expected some form of intimacy since he’s dealing with a virgin and they tend to be pure even in the mind, but he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to draw himself closer, until their sweating chests are touching, their eyes locked as Kyungsoo continues to move, his lips pressing against Jongin’s, flustering the demon.

He didn’t expect the human to initiate the kiss, but of course, he didn’t mind. Not when Kyungsoo’s lips are soft and juicy, along with the taste of blood from the cut on his lower lip.

Jongin thrusts up as soon as Kyungsoo sinks back down, both their highs coming to a close, Jongin’s eyes now glowing bright gold with Kyungsoo screaming his name at the top of his lungs.

The demon finally cums, filling Kyungsoo and leaving the human breathless, releasing at the feeling of Jongin’s cock twitching inside him.

After his second release, Kyungsoo falls straight into Jongin’s arms, his eyes closing and his breathing heavy, the electric buzzing in his body still evident, and Jongin’s arms which rested around him didn’t help. Had it not been for his drowsy state, he would’ve noticed Jongin slowly disappearing, his arms being replaced by his stained sheets.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo carries his grocery bags with both his arms, struggling to get his keys out of front pockets, his fingers already red from the heavy bags.

It’s been a few months since he’s moved into his apartment and everything seems to be going according to plan. His work was promising and if he keeps up his work ethics then he was sure he was going to be eligible for a promotion by the end of the year. He’s also been having a lot of free time to hang out with his friends which he didn’t expect since he thought work and house chores was going to take all of his time, but after spending the night at a friend’s, he was sure that everything was going better than expected.

He finally manages to open the door, dropping the heavy grocery bags on the ground by the kitchen counter, throwing his set of keys on the counter.

He takes off his jacket, throwing it on his small sofa and taking off his shoes before entering his room, switching the lights off and staring at his wardrobe.

Kyungsoo had started a habit at looking at his wardrobe for longer than usual, the flashes of memories of the demon who visited him that one night, seeping through his mind again. He didn’t want to remember that night, but every time he looks at the furniture, he really couldn’t help it.

Thinking about it was the least of his problem. It was the effect that drove him insane. It felt like it was just yesterday that Jongin’s tongue was lapping in his hole, sending him on overdrive as he allowed himself to be open and bare, cock wrapped around the demon’s delicate hands.

It made him think that maybe he should’ve called for a therapist the next day. For fifteen minutes after he woke up the following morning after the event, he had tried to brainwash himself into thinking that it was all a huge wet dream, but the well-built wardrobe stared back at him, along with the dents on his wall due to the headboard’s intruding attacks due to him and Jongin’s wild night.

Kyungsoo contemplated whether to be angry or relieved to see Jongin go as soon as it was over, but over the past couple of months, he’s learnt to live with the disappearance of the demon who stole his virginity.

He lifts up his shirt, taking it off and throwing it on his bed before opening the closet for a clean shirt since it was pretty hot today and he didn’t want to roam around his own apartment with a sweat-stained shirt. His eyes land on the small piece of paper that was still stuck inside the inner walls of the wardrobe, a small information pack of about the furniture along with its name.

_Its name._

Kyungsoo remembers the argument he had with the incubus the moment he appeared right in front of him. Did Jongin mention about him summoning the demon? Somewhere along those lines, he remembered reading out the information pack and reading it allowed. This got Kyungsoo to push his clothes far back until he sees the information piece again, his eyes landed on the bold letters.

_‘Flardull Smorboll’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I didn’t think you’d summon me again’

Kyungsoo turns to see the demon standing right in front of him, wearing a bold red three-piece suit, his hair gelled back and his lips hanging in a smirk, his eyes still tinted in gold.

‘I didn’t realise you were this good-looking’, Kyungsoo breathes out without thinking, blushing at the realisation of what he said, making Jongin laugh, the demon’s hands inside his front pocket and still looking like the embodiment of sex, ‘I’m sorry about that… I just didn’t think you’d actually show up’

‘Well, you did summon me, and you and I both know I can’t leave without granting your desires’

‘My desires?’

‘Yes. Your desires’, Jongin chuckles, bringing one of his hand up to comb through his hair, ‘So, how about it? What desire do you want me to fulfil?’

‘How about you show me?'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
